A Deal to Protect the Night
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: What happens when Uchiha Obito, in order to protect Rin from the filthy vampire's grasp, strikes a deal that could literally be the death of him? How far will he go to protect the love of his life? Will it be enough or will he fall under the vampire's spell like everyone around him seems to do nowadays? And what about the mysterious murders? Slight AU w/ Vampires. Vampire!Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

A boy of only fifteen could be seen running quickly through a dark forest; his messy raven hair whipping through the wind as he dashed away from a dark figure. His dark eyes were widened a little in fear. He was going to die. He just knew it. _No…_ He pushed himself to go faster, he had to protect her. _Rin…_ Determination crossed his face. _I won't let anyone hurt you, especially not some creep who refuses to show his face. H_ is heartbeat sounded in his ears as adrenaline coursed through his veins. A dark voice from somewhere behind him chuckled, "You call yourself a shinobi?" The boy gritted his teeth. "Running away without a fight? Sounds like the act of a coward." He wasn't going to let some shadowy creep get the best of him. "You're ignoring me?" that voice chuckled again, "Isn't that a little rude?" His eyes narrowed, this guy just wouldn't give up.

"I don't care…" the ravenette growled lowly under his breath. This man was really beginning to irk him. If he wasn't running away at the moment, he would surly kill the man. That is… if he could _touch_ him. The man was much too fast. Even if he speeds up, the man is just a couple feet behind. He had a feeling the being chasing him wasn't even using his full capacity of speed. How he knew that he wasn't sure, but he couldn't shake the thought away.

"Rude."

He gritted his teeth. _I need to lose this guy before I run back to Rin._ He chanced a look back and noticed the man wasn't there anymore. _Great… he can disappear too. Just great…_ The boy sighed, trying to locate him without seeming to obvious. _Dang… I can't sense him!_ Slowly the boy closed his eyes and began concentrating his chakra energy to his eyes. When he opened them, the normal dark grey changed to a blood red with three spinning tomoe. He ran under the towering trees above and passed about twenty trees roots sticking up from the ground, his eyes shifted back and forth. _Not even my sharingan can sense him! How can that be…?_ He bit his lip drawing blood, _is he even… human?_ He shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course that guy was human. What else could he be? A supernatural being? A humorless laugh slipped passed his bloody lip that sounds like something he'd believe as the naïve kid he used to be.

"What's so funny?" The same man from before asked, a trace of curiosity in his voice.

"None of your business." The ravenette growled. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"Following you?" The voice chuckled, "How do you know I'm not just going to the same direction as you?"

"Behind me?"

"Maa… I suppose."

"That's called following moron." He reached into the pouch on his left hip. Maybe he could get the guy out in the open. It'd give him a much better advantage if a fight were to break out. It won't be like earlier…

 **(Flashback to 11:20 P.M.)**

"Who's there?" the gray eyed ravenette called out to the trees looming above his head. _"I know you're there so no need to hide."_ He was on high alert ever since he arrived to these woods. Too many deaths and disappearances had occurred in these exact woods for his liking. It was no surprise that's exactly what he was sent to investigate. People might just call him crazy for agreeing to such a thing _alone,_ but he has no one that'd care that much. Sure he had Rin, but he could never lead her to such danger. Never. Despite the fact he may just die tonight, that's not what he feared most. The worst part is the image of the girl of his dreams crying her heart out because of the death of her best friend (she never viewed him as anything more) and hating him for never telling him of what kind of mission he had accepted. That's the reason why he promised himself he wouldn't die on this mission. No matter how tough, he would not die. He had to stay alive for her. She was the light in his darkening world so it was the least he could do for her.

"So you could sense me huh?" A chillingly smooth voice asked from somewhere in the trees. Taking his chance, the black haired boy through a sharpened kunai knife towards the sound of the voice. "Ow…" the voice spoke throwing the kunai back at the young teen. Quickly he back flipped out of the weapon's path. "That could have hurt." A chuckle that sent chills down his spine came from within the tree branches.

Was this the person behind the disappearances? His eyes narrowed in concentration, if so, he was utterly screwed. He hadn't planned to actually run into him so early on during the mission. _Kuso… I know close to nothing about him… No known survivors have appeared anywhere so asking them is ruled out._ He grits his teeth before forming a series of hand signs in rapid succession. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Holding his gloved hand in front of his mouth in the shape of a 'C ', he blew a giant ball of fire towards the place he last heard the voice from.

"Maa…. Gotta do better than that," the strange voice teased, "however, I believe it's my turn." Suddenly a bright electric ball of energy came soaring towards him in record speed. "Raikiri!"

"Kuso!" He narrowly dodged the attack, but not without getting his black shirtsleeve under the green flak jacket he was currently wearing torn by the attack's shear force. _This guy's fast!_ He glared at the tall tree in front of him; _I need time to think of a plan…_ His eyes turned towards the path left of him. _I'm not one to run from a fight, but all of Konoha – no, all the other villages as well – are counting on me!_ With the throw of one more kunai, he took off running towards the left path, trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart.

 **(End of flashback. Present time: 12:05 A.M.)**

He would stop this guy from his reign of terror right now, even if that very thing kills him. _I'm sorry Rin…_ He pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and threw it past the other before he used the _Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport behind him. "I'm not going down without a fight!" he growled determinedly._

 _The other male sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that…" The figure pulled out a short sword. Its blade reflected the light of the moon above eerily before he rushed towards the ravenette. His eyes widened when he noticed a blade coming towards his face. In an attempt to block it from slicing him open. He licked the dry blood on his lip before pushing chakra to his hand. The other male pressed down harder against the Konoha shinobi's kunai with his own weapon causing them to slide back._

 _"Kuso…"_ _He's strong too. Really strong… Does this guy have_ _ **any**_ _weaknesses?_

 _"Maa… such foul language."_

 _"Shut up!" he growled out, still sliding back from the other's force upon his kunai. He should really invest in a stronger weapon choice… Maybe when he gets back to the village, Rin can go shopping with him… Suddenly his kunai broke in half._ _Great… I'm done for._ _He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't dodge the attack quickly enough._ _Just hurry it up…_ _He groaned internally. To his surprise, no pain came. There wasn't any blood either. "Huh?"_

 _"…Go to sleep…" The man whispered in his ear huskily, sending chills down his back. Almost as soon as the man uttered those words, he began to feel sleepy. His body started swaying side to side in a sluggish manner._ _What's happening…? Why am I,_ _he yawned,_ _suddenly so tired…?_ _He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like heavy sand bags were holding them down. With one more yawn, he fell backwards into the other male's arms. The soft murmur of "We'll meet again. Soon…" was the last thing the teenage boy could make out before sleep whisked him away._

 _ **I'm sure the shadowy figure is**_ _ **such**_ _ **a mystery, right? *wink wink***_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write.**_

 _ **Until next chapter…**_

 _ **Ja ne~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story's plot line. If I did magically, in some universe, own it, Kakashi's life would not have been as sad. Just sayin' I would argue that he has one of the saddest pasts of all the other characters.**

 **Well... enough with that. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"Obito wake up!" a brunette female tried shaking him awake, "Come on Sensei wants us at the training grounds as soon as possible!"

"Huh?" said boy yawned, "Rin… is that you?"

"No it's your wife," she rolled her honey brown eyes with a huff of annoyance. His eyes lit up. _Does she actually_ \- "Of course it's me you Baka!"

His heart fell, "I-I knew that… just uh… making sure." He laughed out nervously before the events of last night came storming back. _Wait… wasn't I in the forest with the serial killer? His speed was up there with Sensei's but…. How? Even Minato-sensei isn't that fast without his hiraishin..._

"Obito…" she waved her hand in front of his face, "earth to Obito…"

"Huh?" He shook his head to clear it before looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. He admired the way her brown eyes shone in worry for him. The way the tattoos on her cheeks moved ever so slightly as the lines of her mouth formed a small frown. "Oh sorry…. Kinda got lost in thought…" He laughed it off like nothing, but Rin caught the tense edge in his voice. Should he tell her? She probably knew something was wrong by now anyway. She always did have a knack for reading him like an open book. A feature he really loved, but hated almost as much about her.

"Obito…" she spoke in warning. Oh great… just what he needed to complete his morning; one of her lectures.

"Uh… didn't we have to meet Minato-Sensei?! Come on!" He exclaimed quickly, in order to divert her attention. He grabbed her hand just as fast before dragging her towards the training fields as quick as his legs would allow.

When they arrived to their destination, both teens were out of breath. "Obito…." she growled menacingly, "If you ever do that again, so help me Kami, I will kick your-"

A cough from a few feet behind them cut off her threat. Both teens turned around and faced a blonde man in his mid-twenties. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "As fun as it is watching you threaten Obito, Rin, please refrain from saying such things. People may get the wrong idea" He laughed a little, "not the best first impression of the team we could give, no?"

Hazel met onyx in an exchange of mirrored confused gazes as a single thought crossed both of their minds, _First impressions?_

Then he continued, "And Obito, please try and not anger Rin _too_ much."

"Yeah. Yeah." The ravenette teen yawned, "just tell us why we're here."

Minato attempted glaring at his student, but the smile fighting to appear on his face ruined any attempt he made. "Okay fine," he chuckled, "someone new is joining the team!" He threw his hands up excitingly.

The two blank stares he received made him sweatdrop. "Anyway…" He coughed, and then regained his composure. "As I was saying, we are having a new member join our team." He sighed, "Come on down and introduce yourself. "

Almost instantly, a white-silver blur flew towards the ground. In its place was an obsidian eyed male in his late teens. His hair, the same color of lightly shaded snow, stood tall, defying all laws gravity held. The lower half of his equally pale face was covered by a thick black mask. He stood next to Minato with hands stuffed in his pockets. He stared blankly at the two in front of him before speaking in disinterest, "Hatake Kakashi."

Again Minato sweatdropped "Okay… Kakashi, meet your new teammates. Obito," he gestured a tan hand towards the boy with messy raven hair, "and Rin" his hand then went to the pretty brunette girl. "I expect the three of you to work together as a team."

"Hn."

 _What's with this guy? He seems…_ Obito watched as Kakashi's blank stare turned towards him, _weird…_ When their eyes locked, he shuddered and began feeling uncomfortable. He quickly tore his eyes away from his new teammate and went back to paying attention to Minato. Chills went up his spine as felt the other male's gaze on his back. _Definitely weird..._

The blonde reached into shinobi pouch and pulled out a pair of small golden bells. Rin blinked, "We're doing this again?"

He gave them a light shake - causing a soft chime to sound - before smiling kindly at her. "Well, I know you and Obito can work well together, but I need to see how well you can work with someone new." He turned towards the silver haired male, "The rules are simple: Get these bells from me by sunrise. If not, I get lunch and you get tied to a pole." As an afterthought he added, "Plus, I'd like to see what you've got." Then he formed a sign with his left hand against his chest, "begin!" He poofed away from the three in a puff of ash-gray smoke.

With a shared nod with Rin, Obito jumped off into the trees. The other two followed in suit to their own hiding places. He activated his sharingan and scanned the field for any sign of his sensei. _Teamwork… Rin and I already know that's the goal, but d-_ A sudden clash of metal on metal pulled him from his thoughts. Not too far away stood Kakashi and his sensei locked in a fierce combat. Even though he knew Minato wasn't using his full strength, from a distance, it looked if his everything was into that one match. Strangely he felt as if Kakashi wasn't using his full strength either. As he inched closer, hidden beneath the leaves, he noticed the small furrow of Minato's brows. _So he's figured the same thing…_ Obito bit his lip, reopening the wound from the previous night.

As soon as a thin trail of Obito's crimson red blood trickled down his chin to land on the tree's branch, Kakashi stopped and flipped back a few feet. He skidded to a halt before his grey orbs flickered over towards his raven teammate's location. Under his mask he licked his lips in a slow, almost savoring motion. The sweet smell of his teammate's blood distracting him from his fight. He'll continue this little spar later. Then get a wondrous taste of that delightful red liquid oozing out of the ravenette. He smirked under the black cloth while gazing in the other boy's direction a second longer before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

"Obito," Rin whispered as she jumped soundlessly on the branch he resided. He glanced at her through his peripheral vision. "Have you seen Kakashi? I was thinking we could ask him to join our plan."

"I did, but…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "he ran off somewhe-"

"what?" a bland, almost bored, voice cut him off from a couple branches above.

Craning their necks, their teammate came into view. "Kakashi-kun!" Rin whispered-yelled, "You wanna work with us?"

As a way to help his beautiful teammate in convincing the other male the ravenette quietly said, "That's the point of this exercise. Teamwork."

"Hn." The white haired male hopped down next to them without a word. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." With a small smile to his (weird) male teammate, he stood up and then began to scowl a little. Since when was he so short? He glared at the (evidently) taller male's shoulder.

"What's wrong Obi?" Rin asked glancing at the moody teen with a sweat drop beginning to form on her head.

"I'm short now," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Quit sulking of stupid things Baka. We have bells to take."

"Tch. Then let's hurry this up," with one last blank look, Kakashi jumped off the branch to the soft grass below. "You two. Distract him. The bells are mine." He left without giving either a chance to reject his idea.

"Rude." _His voice is sorta familiar… wait a minute…_

 **(Flashback: Late Last Night)**

 **He would stop this guy from his reign of terror right now, even if that very thing kills him. _I'm sorry Rin…_ He pulled a kunai from his weapon pouch and threw it past the other before he used the Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport behind him. "I'm not going down without a fight!" he growled determinedly.**

 **The other male sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that…" The figure pulled out a short sword. Its blade reflected the light of the moon above eerily before he rushed towards the ravenette. His eyes widened when he noticed a blade coming towards his face. In an attempt to block it from slicing him open. He licked the dry blood on his lip before pushing chakra to his hand. The other male pressed down harder against the Konoha shinobi's kunai with his own weapon causing them to slide back.**

 **"Kuso…" He's strong too. _Really strong… Does this guy have any weaknesses?_**

 **"Maa… such foul language.**

 **(End of Flashback)**

 _That guy… it can't be… they don't even speak the same way! But… their voices are too similar to be a simple coincidence…_ He jumped down from his branch to stand with Rin. _Something's not adding up._ While licking the salty wound on his lip, Obito glanced over towards his one-sided crush. He'd protect her, eve if it took his life. If Kakashi was who he thought he was, then he had another thing coming. His hand clenched into a fist by his side, no one will touch even one stand of Rin's hair. He'll make sure of it.

Because one thing is for certain: He'll get to the bottom of this Kakashi mystery once and for all.

* * *

 **... And the mystery character from last chapter is revealed! (Albeit most of you already knew that didn't you? xD)**

 **So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Meh?**

 **P.S. I was thinking about upping the rating to 'M'. What do you guys think? Should I add more adultish themes or just keep it at the T-rating?**

 **Until next chapter...**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
